There's a cup with his name on it
by SquareCup
Summary: La vue devant lui est à couper le souffle. Des yeux couleur whisky grands ouverts cherchant quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête, des lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes, sa langue les mouille alors qu'il considère son choix, des cheveux bruns en désordre qui partent dans tous les sens, des grains de beauté qui parsèment sa peau pâle, Derek ne peut attendre de savoir son nom. TRAD
**Bonjour, me revoici avec un petit OS sur les marques d'âmes :D J'espere que vous l'aimerez ! :) Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, les favoris, les follows, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier :) xx**

 **Auteur : hellodickspeight**

 **Traducteur : SquareCup**

 **Résumé :** La vue devant lui est à couper le souffle. Des yeux couleur whisky grands ouverts cherchant quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête, des lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes, sa langue les mouille alors qu'il considère son choix, des cheveux bruns en désordre qui partent dans tous les sens, et des grains de beauté qui parsèment sa peau pâle, Derek ne peut pas attendre pour lui demander son nom.

 **Et hop, je file continuer la traduction de Cornerstone ;)**

* * *

La vue devant lui est à couper le souffle. Des yeux couleur whisky grands ouverts cherchant quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête, des lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes, sa langue les mouille alors qu'il considère son choix, des cheveux bruns en désordre qui partent dans tous les sens, et des grains de beauté qui parsèment sa peau pâle, Derek ne peut pas attendre pour lui demander _son nom_.

« Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choix, » dit le gars devant lui, ses yeux parcourant le tableau derrière Derek. Un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres, dorénavant, et Derek sent qu'il va suffoquer.

« Ouais, » dit-il bêtement après une minute ou deux, lorsqu'il se souvient enfin comment répondre.

« Vous avez une suggestion ? »

Derek a des suggestions. Elles ne sont pas à propos du café, par contre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez, » répondit-il aimablement.

« Je suis un gars plutôt ouvert à tout, » le garçon sourit et Derek a sûrement imaginé le ton dragueur qu'il a employé.

Il faut se l'avouer, il prend ses désirs pour des réalités.

« Je peux vous faire mon préféré, » Derek tente un petit haussement d'épaules.

Le visage de l'homme s'ouvre dans un sourire comme si c'était la meilleure proposition que Derek pouvait lui faire.

« J'adorerais l'essayer, oui. »

Derek hoche la tête, dit : « J'espère que vous l'aimez doux » alors qu'il tape le numéro de son café favori dans la caisse enregistreuse, tout en sentant le regard de l'homme sur lui. Trop concentré à éviter de le regarder, il tape le mauvais prix, lui faisant payer deux dollars moins cher que le prix habituel. Derek ne s'en soucie pas, il décide de laisser passer.

Lorsqu'il a fini, le gars lui donne son argent avec un sourire et le cœur de Derek commence à battre nerveusement dans sa poitrine quand il lui demande : « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

La surprise de l'homme est montrée par ses sourcils qui cherchent à rejoindre ses cheveux.

Ce n'est pas comme si on _ne pouvait pas_ demander le nom de quelqu'un, mais en général les gens ne le faisaient pas, pas après une discussion de cinq minutes entre un client et un employé.

« C'est pour mettre sur la tasse, » clarifie Derek, se sentant rougir.

Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça. Il n'y a même pas assez de personnes pour justifier sa requête. Derek a juste besoin de savoir son nom, besoin de savoir si c'est celui écrit dans son dos. Derek sent que ce gars pourrait être son âme-sœur. Normalement, il ne qualifie pas les étrangers de 'à couper le souffle'.

Il voit le gars ouvrir sa bouche, dans un mouvement lent, pour parler, mais entend haut et fort quand il dit « C'est Stiles ».

Derek sent quelque chose en lui se briser, c'est une sensation bizarre, quand la déception prend le dessus. Il se force à sourire poliment, et à hocher la tête et commence à écrire sur la tasse.

Quand Stiles commence à partir avec le café préféré de Derek, ce dernier l'appelle, et crie : « Vous devrez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, un jour ! »

« Je le ferai », Stiles sourit à nouveau.

Ça sonne comme une promesse. Derek ne devrait pas souhaiter si fort qu'il la tienne.

…

Stiles revient au Coffee Shop le lendemain. Le dos de Derek commence à le gratter là où est la marque de naissance qui lui dit qui est son âme-sœur. Il le prend comme un rappel que Stiles ne l'est pas.

Il gratte légèrement le nom écrit sur son dos quand Stiles se penche sur le comptoir, posant ses coudes dessus.

« Ce café, » commence-t-il directement, « était incroyable, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que mes collègues voulaient tous ma mort. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de moins sucré, pour le bien de mes collègues ? »

Derek est, une fois de plus, fasciné par les yeux de Stiles, mais il ne devrait pas, il se claque lui-même pour ça.

« Ouais, bien sûr, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'aime le goût épicé dans le dernier que tu m'as fait. » Le sourire de Stiles est de retour. Derek veut l'embrasser. « Fais-moi quelque chose avec ça, sois créatif. »

Il envoie un clin d'œil à Derek, ses longs cils captant son attention. Derek essaie de penser à son âme-sœur, quelque part. Cette personne faîte pour lui, celle qui le complète.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas obligatoire d'être avec son âme-sœur. Beaucoup de personnes sont bien comme ça, vivant avec quelqu'un qui ne leur est pas destiné. Il peut tomber amoureux d'autres personnes. C'est juste que, ce n'est pas pareil.

Derek ne peut s'en empêcher mais il se remémore l'amour que se portaient ses parents, leur complicité et leur confiance, et il veut la même chose pour lui. Il n'y a rien de plus parfait que de trouver son véritable amour, il le sait.

C'est pourquoi il pense trop fort à cette personne, il sent la marque le picoter à nouveau et il jette un regard vers Stiles alors qu'il lui fait un café avec une pointe de cannelle, de vanille et de sirop d'érable. Il sent les yeux de Stiles sur lui alors qu'il bouge mais il ne le laisse pas l'atteindre et rentre le prix comme il faut.

« J'espère que cela satisfera tes collègues, aussi, » dit-il alors qu'il tend le gobelet avec le nom de Stiles écrit dessus.

« Je te le ferai savoir, » promet à nouveau Stiles.

…

Non pas que Derek le remarque spécialement, mais il remarque que Stiles ne vient pas les jours suivant. Derek continue de servir ses clients, leur sourit et donne des pâtisseries gratuites à ses préférés (« Tu n'es pas supposé avoir des clients favoris, Derek ! » Laura avait l'habitude de lui dire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Madame McCall était l'amie de sa mère et qu'elle était folle de ses chaussons aux pommes. Sa mère serait offensée s'il la faisait payer pour son chausson.)

Les jours sont calmes et passent lentement, et il les utilise pour créer plus de sortes de café, plus de pâtisseries tandis qu'Erica sert les clients. Après de nombreuses tentatives, il trouve la parfaite combinaison pour le café qu'il a fait à Stiles le deuxième jour, et il l'ajoute au menu. Erica lui jette un regard et il lui raconte ce qui est arrivé.

« Tu as sérieusement créé un café pour lui ? Comment tu vas l'appeler ? 'Stiles' ? » lui dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, celui qu'elle a presque toujours.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te renvoyer, » répond-il, tout en sachant qu'elle sait que c'est une menace en l'air.

« Der-bear, » commence-t-elle avec sympathie, empruntant le surnom de Laura, « tu as vu ce gars deux fois. »

Il sait.

« Je sais. Je ne peux pas expliquer ça. »

'Ça' étant l'ensemble. Le coup d'œil à la porte à chaque fois que la cloche de la porte sonne, annonçant un nouveau client. Le nouveau café sur le menu. La nouvelle pâtisserie avec de la cannelle. Il ne peut pas l'expliquer, il souhaite ne pas se sentir comme ça.

Derek essaie de ne pas penser à Stiles, essaie de ne pas penser à ses joues roses et ses yeux chaleureux, essaie de penser à son âme-sœur, mais c'est dur de penser à quelqu'un que vous n'avez jamais rencontré.

Il soupire, pense qu'il est foutu, et roule de la pâte. La cloche sonne et il lève les yeux comme d'habitude, ces derniers jours. Il est déçu lorsqu'il voit un garçon avec des épais cheveux noirs, qui n'a rien à voir avec Stiles. Il continue de rouler la pâte, laissant Erica faire son boulot. Il l'entend saluer le garçon, et lui disant sa commande.

« Aussi, je dois un café à un ami mais- » le gars s'arrête et Derek lève à nouveau son regard, « il m'a dit que le gars qui travaille ici, qu'il lui avait fait un café il y a quelques jours, il a dit qu'il voulait celui-là. Je ne sais juste pas lequel c'est, et j'imagine que vous ne savez pas non plus ? »

Le gars regarde Erica avec un sourire désolé. Derek sent son cœur s'accélérer alors que tous les éléments se mettent en place dans sa tête.

« Eh bien, en fait, j'ai peut-être une idée du quel ça pourrait être, » il entend dire Erica. « On a ce nouveau café. Il y a de la cannelle, de la vanille et du sirop d'érable. Mon patron l'a créé récemment. »

« Oh, ouais, cannelle, ça doit être ça. Je vais en prendre un, s'il vous plaît. »

Erica hoche la tête, le prépare rapidement et fait payer le garçon, puis il part avec son café et celui de Stiles. Derek fixe la porte pendant une minute, avant qu'Erica le rejoigne et lui jette de la farine au visage.

« On dirait qu'il aime le café, » sourit-elle.

…

La pâtisserie à la cannelle se révèle être un succès, même Madame McCall accepte d'en goûter une. Le café, pas tellement, mais Derek s'en fiche. Il l'a vraiment fait pour Stiles.

…

La porte s'ouvre. Derek se fige quand il jette un coup d'œil et voit Stiles rentrer. Il avait espéré, mais Stiles n'était pas venu depuis une semaine alors il ne l'attendait pas vraiment.

Stiles a un grand sourire, un qui tord l'estomac de Derek. Derek le fixe alors que Stiles regarde le menu, ses yeux s'ouvrant en large.

« Tu l'as vraiment ajouté à ton menu, » dit-il avec surprise. Puis, un rictus familier prend place sur ses lèvres. « Je suis touché, vraiment. »

Derek a envie de rouler des yeux à ça. Il a aussi envie d'embrasser ce rictus.

« J'ai fait une pâtisserie pour aller avec, » dit Derek. Il ne voulait pas le dire, il pensait qu'il pourrait laisser Stiles le découvrir par lui-même pour que ça ne sonne pas comme 'J'ai aussi créé une pâtisserie pour toi', mais les mots avaient quitté sa bouche et Stiles le regarde à nouveau avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? Je vais sûrement vouloir l'essayer, alors. »

« Un café et une pâtisserie ? »

Stiles hoche la tête, le coin de sa bouche se courbant doucement vers le haut.

Derek met la pâtisserie dans une assiette, demandant silencieusement à Stiles s'il va manger sur place. Stiles hoche la tête à nouveau et Derek sert son café dans une tasse, ce qui rend la mousse encore plus mousseuse et il verse un peu de cannelle dessus. Quand Stiles paie et voit le prix, il fronce ses sourcils quand Derek lui donne la pâtisserie.

« C'est pour moi. » Derek offre toujours des pâtisseries à ses clients favoris.

« Tu es bien trop gentil avec moi, mec, » répond Stiles.

Il regarde derrière lui et, quand il voit qu'il n'y a personne, il reste au comptoir. Il regarde Derek pendant un moment avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

« C'est ton café, alors ? » Derek hoche la tête en réponse. « C'est cool. Je l'ai remarqué il y a un moment, mais je ne pouvais jamais entrer. J'étais toujours en retard et genre, en train d'essayer de sauver une vie ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Tu sauves des vies ? »

« Ouais, eh bien, en quelque sorte. Mon père principalement, en vérifiant ce qui va dans son estomac, et Scott parfois quand il a une crise dans son couple. Ça arrive souvent, » ajoute Stiles avec un doux sourire. « Peut-être que j'ai dit ça pour t'impressionner, pour que tu penses que je suis un policier ou un truc du genre. Mais tu as demandé des détails et je ne pouvais pas te mentir. »

Le cœur de Derek se gonfle, il sent de la chaleur traverser tout son cœur alors qu'il ressent son affection et sa tendresse pour Stiles, des choses qu'il ne devrait probablement pas ressentir, mais il les ressent quand même. Stiles voulait _l'impressionner_. Stiles _ne pouvait pas lui mentir._ Donnez une heure à Stiles, et Derek pourrait actuellement arrêter de croire au grand amour, spécialement quand Stiles est là et lui donne toutes les raisons de ne pas y croire.

« Être capable de s'occuper des personnes qu'on aime est impressionnant, » mentionne Derek.

Stiles marque un temps d'arrêt, il semble surpris à nouveau et Derek aime le fait qu'il puisse le surprendre de cette façon. Il a l'air ravi, et ses yeux semblent plus chaleureux.

« Je vais goûter ça, maintenant, » il montre le dessert, l'amène à sa bouche. Il mord dedans et ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il a l'air de goûter la meilleure chose au monde et _putain_. C'est indécent. « C'est tellement cannell-isé. Mec, tu m'as eu. »

« Désolé, est-ce que vous commandez quelque chose ? » Dit une voix derrière Stiles et lui et Derek regardent la personne à qui elle appartient. Derek n'a même pas entendu la cloche, trop perdu dans la contemplation de Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles_.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, » s'excuse Stiles, devenant tout rouge et prenant sa commande rapidement. Il bouge sur le côté et envoie un clin d'œil à Derek. « Je vais aller me trouver une table. »

Derek veut lui dire 'D'accord, ma pause est dans quelques minutes', même si ce n'est pas totalement vrai, Erica n'est même pas encore là, mais le nouveau client se rapproche, se penche au-dessus du comptoir exactement comme Stiles le fait, mais pas exactement comme il le fait. Derek a presque envie de lui demander de se redresser.

Il prend la commande du client, fait son café plus par habitude que pour autre chose alors qu'il regarde vers Stiles, qui est toujours en train de manger son dessert comme si c'était la meilleure putain de chose au monde. Le gars part, puis la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Erica rentre. Elle lui sourit et va à l'arrière où il la rejoint.

« Salut, Derek. »

« Erica, prends ma place, maintenant. »

« Mais je commence dans quinze minutes, » elle fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis ton patron, tu commences maintenant, » il essaie d'avoir l'air autoritaire. Il sait qu'il a échoué lorsqu'elle rit doucement.

« Bel essai, patron. Je le ferai de toute façon, Der-bear. » Elle tapote sa joue. Il lui répond avec un roulement d'yeux.

Derek prépare lui-même son café favori, il cherche Stiles, craignant qu'il soit parti lorsqu'il ne le voit pas à la table à laquelle il était. Il le trouve à une autre table, plus loin du comptoir que la précédente. Il prend une grande inspiration et le rejoint.

« J'savais que tu viendrais avec moi, » Stiles semble ravi.

« Tu es chanceux, mon employée est arrivée avant que son service ne commence. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu lui as demandé de commencer plus tôt pour être avec moi ? Tu voulais être avec moi à ce point ? » Les yeux de Stiles sont intenses sous cette lumière, liquide et dorée et son nez est couvert de taches de rousseur. Derek n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse être aussi magnifique.

« Ouais, » il admet finalement avec une boule dans sa gorge.

« Je suis vraiment content, » répond Stiles. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Oh, ouais, je sauve des vies. C'est mon talent. Mon père est un flic, donc ça doit sûrement venir de lui. Je suis comptable, en vrai. »

« Tu sembles jeune pour être comptable, » laisse échapper Derek, puis il se sent horrifié. Stiles non, en revanche, il en rigole.

« Ouais, je le suis un peu, j'imagine. Mais les nombres m'ont eu, » il hausse les épaules. « N'es-tu pas un peu vieux pour être serveur ? » Il blague, une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

« Je n'en étais pas un avant, » répond quand même Derek. « J'ai repris le café de ma sœur. Maintenant c'est le mien et je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le vendre. »

Stiles a l'air de comprendre que Laura est partie. Il ne pose pas plus de questions là-dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, avant ? »

« J'allais être avocat, » sourit Derek.

« Ça aurait pu être énorme, » commente Stiles. Derek est heureux que Stiles soit en accord avec son premier choix de carrière.

…

« Super la conversation que tu avais avec Stiles, » lui sourit Erica, plus tard. « Tu me dois deux heures doublées. »

« Une heure doublée, » dit Derek avant qu'il ne réalise. C'est trop tard, cependant. Erica a l'air contente d'elle, elle sait qu'elle a gagné. Derek se demande qui est le patron et qui est l'employé entre eux deux. Le plus souvent, on dirait que c'est elle la patronne. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été la meilleure amie de Laura.

« Alors de quoi avez-vous parlé ? Raconte-moi tout, » lui ordonne-t-elle.

Derek hausse les épaules. « De la vie. »

« Ça, c'est pas tout me raconter, Derek Hale, » le gronde Erica. « Je t'ai vu rire plusieurs fois, » ajoute-t-elle, sa voix plus douce qu'avant, quand il ne dit rien.

« Il est drôle, » il hoche la tête. « Attentionné, aussi. »

« Est-ce qu'il correspond ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas supposé demander mais, Derek, je te connais depuis toujours. »

Il pense que son silence en dit assez. Erica semble avoir compris, lorsqu'elle pose une main chaleureuse sur son bras et s'excuse.

…

Stiles et son ami Scott, celui avec les cheveux épais qui était venu il y a une semaine, sont en train de parler à une table, buvant des cafés et mangeant chacun une pâtisserie à la cannelle. Derek en est venu à adorer cuisiner cette pâtisserie parce que le magasin sent vraiment bon après, même ses clients les plus bougons semblent heureux.

Il essaie de ne pas écouter aux portes, mais ils parlent fort et sont tout excités. Stiles lui lance un regard ici et là, et il sourit toujours en grand, et le cœur de Derek s'arrête une douzaine de fois. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'écouter quand il entend le mot 'âme-sœur'.

« Je suis presque sûr que c'est elle, » dit Scott. « Je l'ai su avant de connaître son nom. »

« Je suis content pour toi, Scotty, » répond Stiles avec un sourire paisible.

« Et toi ? »

« Tu sais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à mon âme-sœur. »

Le cœur de Derek commence à s'exciter à ces mots, avant qu'il se rappelle que lui si. Il y fait vraiment attention. Il arrête d'écouter, ne regarde plus Stiles dans l'heure où lui et Scott reste là.

Il coupe des pommes pour des chaussons frais quand Stiles se racle la gorge au comptoir.

« Ouais ? » Il appelle sans lever les yeux.

« Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. Aussi, j'espère qu'on aura bientôt un deuxième rendez-vous. »

Derek lève les yeux à ça, surpris. « On a eu un premier rendez-vous ? »

« Je tiens à compter la fois où tu m'as rejoint et que tu as bu un café avec moi, comme notre premier rendez-vous, » Stiles hausse les épaules.

« Tu ne connais même pas mon nom, » souligne Derek.

« Je n'aime pas vérifier auprès de l'agenda du destin. Je crois au libre arbitre. Peu importe, à plus tard. Ça à l'air délicieux, » ajoute-t-il avant de rejoindre Scott à la porte.

Derek dit 'merci' dans le vent. Il est content quand il pense au fait que lui et Stiles ont déjà eu un premier rendez-vous. Il sourit malgré lui.

« T'es tellement sur lui, » commente Erica depuis l'autre côté de la table où elle épluche des pommes. Derek prend une pomme et la jette sur elle.

Ça les rend sûrement égaux après qu'elle lui ait jeté de la farine dessus.

…

Il est exactement 6 heures du matin quand Stiles vient ce jour-là et Derek a à peine le temps de déverrouiller la porte avant qu'il n'entre en coup de vent, l'air à moitié endormi et il s'avachit sur le comptoir. Derek le regarde avec un sourcil haussé et il fait le café de Stiles avant qu'il ne l'ait vraiment commandé.

« Si bon avec moi, » murmure Stiles une fois qu'il le voit. Il prend une grande gorgée, buvant ce qui semble être la moitié du café en une fois malgré qu'il soit chaud.

« Réveil difficile ? C'est la première fois que tu viens si tôt, » remarque Derek.

« Je ne voulais pas être pressé, cette fois. » Le sourire de Stiles est petit, intime. Derek se demande s'il arrêtera un jour d'avoir des sentiments pour cet homme.

« Eh bien, prends ton temps, les gens viennent plus tard généralement, vers 7 heures. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ouvres aussitôt, alors ? »

« Je n'aime pas être pressé, non plus. »

Derek met son tablier, le noue et lave ses mains. Il prend ensuite les pommes, et commence à les peler. Stiles le regarde curieusement, la tête dans une main, mais il ne parle pas. Derek aime ça, être avec Stiles sans que l'un d'eux ne parle. Il aime aussi quand Stiles parle tellement qu'il n'est même pas sûr de quoi il parle, mais Derek est plus un gars silencieux et c'est bien.

La caféine agit rapidement dans le système de Stiles, et il est assez réveillé pour fonctionner. Sans que Derek ne le réalise, Stiles vient de l'autre côté du comptoir, lave ses mains et prends un couteau.

« Ma mère faisait de vraiment bons chaussons aux pommes, » partage-t-il. « C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas goûté les tiens. Je ne veux pas oublier les siens, tu sais ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, au final. Tu m'as fait ce dessert à la cannelle. »

« Ouais, je l'ai fait, » admet Derek. Il ne voit pas l'intérêt de mentir.

« Tu as de la chance j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette épice, » l'autre sourit.

« Tu es chanceux que je t'aime bien, » murmure Derek. « Est-ce que je vais devoir te payer pour m'avoir aidé ou est-ce que tu le fais bénévolement ? » Demande-t-il plus fort. « Parce que je suis sûr que je surpaye déjà Erica. »

Stiles glousse. « Tu peux compter ça comme notre deuxième rendez-vous. »

« C'est bizarre à quel point que tous nos rendez-vous se passent dans mon café ? »

« Hey, je fais comme je peux. »

Derek ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça alors il ne le fait pas, mais il ne peut pas cacher son sourire. Stiles sourit en retour. Derek veut juste tout arrêter et prendre son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser stupidement.

Ce qui, ouais, serait vraiment stupide.

Derek a du mal à imaginer quelqu'un plus parfait pour lui. Ne peut pas imaginer avoir plus de bons moments avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son cœur se serre, il pense à son âme-sœur. Il se demande s'il serait en colère contre lui pour avoir choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Putain, il veut tellement choisir Stiles. Son âme-sœur comprendrait sûrement. Sa mère et son père auraient compris eux aussi. Laura aurait roulé ses yeux et l'aurait probablement poussé vers Stiles, le poussant à l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête de se languir.

Il veut dire à Stiles à propos de sa famille, veut entendre à propos de la mère de Stiles, et plus que tout, ça prouve quelque chose. Il veut tout dire à cet homme qu'il connait à peine. Il a confiance en lui.

« C'est assez marrant, aussi, » dit Stiles après un moment. Il coupe les pommes, regarde Derek les couvrir de jus de citron, d'un peu de sucre brun et, ouais, de cannelle. C'est un bon mélange.

Derek prépare rapidement sa pâte, et commence à la rouler.

« Je peux essayer ? » demande Stiles presque timidement.

« Ouais, bien sûr, » sourit Derek. « Viens là. Tu as déjà roulé de la pâte avant ? »

« Ça fait un moment, » répond Stiles, en s'approchant de Derek. « Des années, en fait. »

Derek hoche la tête, et il dit à Stiles de prendre le rouleau à pâtisserie. « Mets de la farine dessus pour que ça ne colle pas, puis commence par le milieu et roule vers le haut. Vers le bas. »

Il donne ses indications et Stiles les écoute, il travaille correctement la pâte. Sa langue sort de sa bouche sous l'effet de la concentration et Derek ne devrait pas trouver ça séduisant.

Quand c'est fini, ils la coupent en carrés, les remplissent de pommes et les plient en triangles. Stiles verse un peu de sucre sur eux avant que Derek ne mette le plat dans le four.

« C'était vraiment cool, » sourit Stiles. « Combien de temps avant qu'ils soient cuits ? »

« Vingt minutes. »

Stiles regarde l'horloge et s'étouffe avec sa salive.

« Je vais être en retard, je suis vraiment désolé, » dit Stiles. Il retourne de l'autre côté du comptoir, et prend son sac, que Derek n'avait pas remarqué avant. « Oh mon dieu, je suis plein de farine, » rigole-t-il.

« Attends, » le stoppe Derek alors qu'il partait. Il prépare rapidement un autre café et l'offre à Stiles.

« Mec, je n'ai même pas payé pour le premier. »

« Allez, prends-le. »

« Arrête d'essayer d'acheter mon amour avec tes petits délices. » Stiles prend quand même le café.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Ouais, peut-être, » Stiles sourit, il fixe Derek pendant un long battement de cœur, puis il est parti.

…

Derek goûte l'un des chaussons aux pommes faits avec Stiles. C'est le meilleur qu'il ait fait en des années. En fait, ça lui rappelle Laura, alors il s'en garde un pour plus tard.

…

Stiles revient le lendemain à 6 heures du matin exactement. Il boit un café, se réveille un peu, et il rejoint Derek dans la cuisine pour l'aider. Ils travaillent en silence la plupart du temps, ils parlent plus dans la dernière demi-heure, ils partagent à propos de leurs vies. Stiles rigole quand Derek lui parle de Laura et Erica s'alliant contre lui. Derek sourit quand Stiles lui raconte comment Scott et lui sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Quand Stiles part à nouveau recouvert de farine, Derek pense à lui prêter un tablier.

…

Il y a quelque chose dans le fait de partager ses matinées avec Stiles qui rend Derek heureux pour le reste de la journée. Erica n'hésite pas à lui rire au nez autant qu'elle le peut, mais il sait que c'est avec tendresse.

« Fais attention, » le met-elle en garde. « Si ce n'est pas le bon… »

« Je pense que je m'en fiche maintenant, » admet-il.

Erica a l'air surprise mais elle lui fait un grand sourire, et elle l'encourage. Derek est surpris lui aussi, par ô combien il se sent soulagé d'avoir finalement pris une décision, et de l'avoir admis librement.

Derek ne peut pas attendre de voir Stiles et de faire quelque chose à propos de cette décision.

…

Son cœur bat la chamade lorsqu'il voit Stiles, la fois d'après. C'est un dimanche, et pourtant Stiles vient à 6 heures du matin, même si Derek sait qu'il ne travaille pas les week-ends. Ils préparent une nouvelle fournée de chaussons aux pommes, Stiles connaît presque la recette maintenant, quand il dit :

« Je pourrai te montrer la recette de ma mère, un jour. »

Derek s'arrête, il le regarde et se sent chaud de partout.

« Ouais ? J'adorerais ça, » répond-il. Il sait ô combien c'est important pour Stiles, combien cette recette est sacrée pour lui. Un peu comme la sienne est sacrée pour lui.

« Cool, » dit Stiles avec un petit sourire timide que Derek préfère par rapport à ses sourires de d'habitude, parce qu'il a l'impression que celui-là est rien que pour lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te réveilles aussi tôt, Stiles ? » Demande-t-il d'un seul coup, en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, » répond simplement Stiles, il continue de couper la pâte en carré. « Je n'aime pas être pressé avant d'aller au travail. »

« Tu ne travailles même pas _aujourd'hui_. Pareil hier. »

« Peut-être que je fais des heures supplémentaires ? » ricane Stiles. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? »

Derek prend une grande inspiration, il sait que c'est sa chance pour dire quelque chose à propos de sa décision. « Peut-être parce que ces moments sont les meilleurs moments de ma journée et j'espérais que tu le verrais de la même façon. »

Stiles arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire, et finalement, il regarde Derek. Sa bouche est ouverte sous l'effet de surprise et Derek va mourir s'il ne dit pas quelque chose.

« Putain, ouais, c'est pareil pour moi, » il prend une inspiration. « Je viens ici tous les matins parce que tu embellis ma journée. »

Derek lâche sa cuillère, marche jusqu'à Stiles qui se tourne pour qu'ils soient face à face et Derek prend son visage entre ses mains comme il en avait rêvé.

« Je vais t'embrasser, » chuchote-t-il. Il sent Stiles hocher sa tête plus qu'il ne le voit.

« Fais-le. »

Il le fait.

…

Ils finissent par atterrir dans la salle de bain quand Stiles tire le t-shirt de Derek pour l'enlever. Derek se sent engourdi par tous ces baisers, par les baisers-feux d'artifices, les baisers-papillons dans son ventre, les baisers désespérés, les doux baisers et les mordillements de lèvres. Embrasser Stiles c'est comme respirer et se noyer en même temps. Derek est heureux que dimanche veuille dire jour où peu de monde vient parce qu'il pourrait l'embrasser toute la journée.

Le corps de Stiles contre le sien est chaud et vivant, et Derek ne veut pas le quitter. Il frotte son nez contre la mâchoire de Stiles, respire son odeur alors que Stiles se tortille pour sortir de son propre t-shirt, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte de la salle de bain.

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux, le souffle court, et ils regardent vers la porte.

« Quoi ? » demande Derek après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Arrête quoi que ce soit que tu sois en train de faire avec Stiles et viens travailler, il y a du monde et je n'ai aucun chausson aux pommes à leur donner, » lui ordonne Erica. « Je te donne cinq minutes, tu ferais mieux d'avoir l'air décent. »

« Ouais, patron, » répond-il avec un rire, Stiles glousse et Derek le regarde avec un sourire.

Quand Erica ne dit plus rien, il suppose qu'elle est partie et il prend son t-shirt qui trainait sur le sol. Il entend Stiles haleter derrière lui alors qu'il lui tourne le dos.

« Oh mon dieu, _oh mon dieu_ , » laisse échapper Stiles.

Derek le regarde avec ses sourcils haussés. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom, » dit rapidement Stiles. « Et tu ne connais pas mon vrai nom. »

Derek fronce les sourcils à cette phrase ? « Stiles n'est pas ton vrai- »

« Est-ce que tu t'appelles Derek ? » Le coupe Stiles, le regardant avec espoir et sérieux, ses grands yeux ouverts. Derek ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

« Ouais, comment tu- » il se coupe lui-même quand Stiles lui montre le creux de son coude sans raison apparente. Puis, il le voit. C'est petit, juste sous le creux, le prénom de l'âme-sœur de Stiles. _Derek_. « Qu'est-ce que- quoi- je comprends pas. Si tu ne t'appelles pas Stiles, alors c'est quoi ton vrai nom ? »

« Je pense que tu le sais déjà, Derek. » Derek aime déjà la façon dont Stiles dit son nom.

Puis il comprend. Il a un nom dans son dos, un nom imprononçable. Un qu'il allait caresser à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Stiles, pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir parce que Stiles n'est pas son âme-sœur. Mais en fait, il _peut_. « Tu es mon âme-sœur, » il prend une inspiration. « Oh mon dieu. » Il rigole, il a l'impression qu'il va éclater de joie. Stiles est son _âme-sœur_.

Stiles rit aussi, puis il l'attrape et l'embrasse fort. Derek peut sentir son sourire contre ses lèvres.

« Derek ! » L'appelle Erica depuis dehors. « J'ai besoin de chaussons aux pommes ! »

…

Derek ramène Stiles chez lui, ce jour-là. Il blague, et dit qu'ils ont besoin d'au moins un rendez-vous qui ne se soit pas passé dans son café. Ils s'embrassent pendant des heures sur le canapé, le film qu'ils regardaient est abandonné.

Après une éternité, ils se caressent et Stiles lui raconte pourquoi il avait cessé de chercher son âme-sœur.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais obsédé par ton prénom. J'avais l'habitude de devenir ami avec tous les Derek qui croisaient ma route parce que c'était ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ma peau, je pensais aussi que c'était cool. Je ne savais pas grand-chose à propos des âme-sœurs à ce moment-là, » dit-il. « Ma mère me disait toujours qu'elle m'expliquerait tout quand je serais assez grand, mais quand je l'ai été, elle n'était plus là dorénavant. J'ai juste- J'ai tout laissé tomber, tu sais ? » Stiles soupire. « Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt dorénavant. Ma mère le faisait toujours sonner d'une manière si magique. Avec elle partie, ça avait perdu de sa magie. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, c'est à nouveau magique. »

« Je suis d'accord, » murmure Derek en retour.

…

« Tu devras me dire comment prononcer ton vrai nom, un jour, » dit Derek alors qu'ils font des chaussons aux pommes.

« Pourquoi ? » Stiles grogne. « Je préfère que tu m'appelles Stiles. »

« C'est sur ma peau. Je devrais savoir comment le dire. Et puis d'où ça vient ? »

« C'est polonais. Et je te dirais comment le prononcer seulement le jour où tu en auras besoin. »

« Quand est-ce que j'en aurais besoin ? » demande Derek.

« Le jour de notre mariage, andouille, » sourit Stiles.

Stiles arrive toujours à lui couper le souffle d'un coup.

…

Le père de Stiles entre dans le coffee shop, un matin. Dans son uniforme de shérif et avec son badge, il a l'air grand et impressionnant et Derek en est presque intimidé. Il commande un café, le goûte, semble l'aimer, ce qui est un bon point pour Derek. Il jette un œil aux chaussons aux pommes, et regarde à nouveau Derek.

« Vous êtes Derek ? »

« Oui. » Dit simplement Derek. Il ne veut pas tout faire foirer.

« Viens samedi soir, » dit le shérif. « Stiles passera te prendre. »

Derek hoche la tête et le shérif finit par lui sourire, son visage a l'air plus tendre qu'avant. Il a l'air gentil et beaucoup moins effrayant que tout à l'heure.

Quand il part, Erica lui rit au nez tellement fort que les clients commencent à la regarder bizarrement.

…

« Est-ce que je devrais faire un chausson aux pommes pour ton père ? » s'inquiète Derek auprès de Stiles

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, » sourit Stiles. « Je vais t'apprendre la recette de ma mère, il sera content. »

Ils travaillent la recette de Claudia pendant deux jours avant que Derek ne la fasse parfaitement, avant qu'il ait la marque d'approbation des Stilinski, comme le dit Stiles.

Quand le shérif les goûte, il ferme ses yeux et sourit en grand. Il remercie Derek et sur le chemin du retour, Stiles blague sur comment Derek a eu la marque d'approbation de Papa Stilinski.

…

Stiles petit à petit, emménage non-officiellement chez Derek. Ça commence par ses habits poussant partout, puis par une deuxième brosse à dent rejoignant celle de Derek dans le pot sur l'évier.

Quand ils vivent ensemble plus souvent que le contraire pendant quelques mois, Derek achète une tasse rouge personnalisable, et il fait inscrire en blanc le nom de Stiles dessus, un clin d'œil à comment ils se sont rencontrés. Il met une clé de son appartement dedans et l'offre à Stiles.

Stiles regarde la tasse, sourit, et semble comprendre le sens caché. Quand il la bouge, ça fait un bruit, il fronce ses sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la clé, et il la prend.

« Oh mon dieu, Derek, » il respire fort, tenant la clé dans son poing. Il s'empresse d'embrasser Derek.

Derek prend ça pour un 'oui'.

…

(En fait, Erica pleure quand il lui dit que Stiles emménage avec lui. Elle lui dit combien Laura serait contente, elle aussi. Elle l'enlace étroitement avant de rejoindre Boyd, le nouvel employé de Derek qui travaille le week-end pour que Derek puisse le passer avec Stiles, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Derek ne dit rien quand il prend la main d'Erica et lui donne une serviette pour qu'elle essuie ses yeux.)

* * *

Posté le 15/04/2016


End file.
